


What we pretend we can't see (audiobook)

by FayJay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio format: Podbook, Audiobook, F/F, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic length: 12-13 hours, chromatic characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: Gyzym's wonderful novel recorded by FayJay and podbooked by Cybel.(Set 7 years after the Battle of Hogwarts: Auror Potter is summoned to a break-in at a rather eccentric little museum in the house he used to own.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/gifts).



http://www.filefactory.com/file/73kx4r5nc69r/What%20We%20Pretend%20We%20Can%5C%27t%20See.m4b

Also here:

https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9wqNgrjRAfWdmMweTBBRDhHZ2c/view?usp=drive_web


End file.
